20:20 Vison
by Aurora Borealis 97
Summary: Just read it. An OC, yes, that is the OC warning, named Kourtney goes to Skool. Kourtney has ESP. If you don't already know what ESP is, it will say in the story. Title courtesy of Toxicruby.
1. Chapter 1

**Aurora Borealis 97: Title not given to me by SmileyFrozenWaffle13 yet! *Looks at pointedly***

**Aurora Borealis 97: For those of you who caught it, which is NONE that mentioned it, Zim's Horrible Year at Hogwarts was _not _FrozenWaffle's first fanfic. This is. Enjoy! And, people, just because my profile says that I have written for Invader Zim does _not _mean that I actually have (not even on the chatroom that is a collaboration between me and FrozenWaffle that will hopefully be let out today) and therefore I will not beta for it. Not that I expect requests.**

**Aurora Borealis 97: I will shut up now. Please, R&R. This kinda lacks author's notes, so I doubt you will hear from me again beyond disclaimers. FrozenWaffle will not actually say anything, but she is grateful for reviews. Therefore, for her and your benefit, I need at least one review from each chapter to post the next. Therefore, SOMEBODY has to review this chapter in order for me to post the next one, you got that? No reviews, no chapters, but I will post the chapter as soon as I get a review, due to this thing's pre-written un-betaedness. Mkay?**

**SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Read it and tell me what you think. This sentence will not self-destruct, but the disclaimer might.**

**Aurora Borealis 97: Okay, maybe she will talk a little bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IZ, but Kourtney is MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My New Home**

**Read it and tell me what you think. This sentence will not self-destruct, but the disclaimer might.**

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own IZ, but Kourtney is MINE!**

Kourtney's POV

First of all, let me just get a few things straight. My name is Kourtney, and I have ESP. Yes I know, it seems weird to tell someone you have ESP. What is ESP you may ask? Well, I call it a condition, but my mom and dad call it a 'gift', and it's a condition where I can sense someone's emotions and thoughts through a telepathic force. Yeah it makes me sound like I am a magical being or whatever. But, most kids in New York where I grew up did NOT appreciate my 'gift.' They called me names like _freak_ or _magical freaky kid_. Now, we were moving here, and it's my first time in this house. It's a bit bigger than my old apartment, but I like it.

My first day of skool. I hope no one makes fun of me for just having ESP. I'm walked into the classroom, and saw my horrible teacher named Mrs. Bitters. Well, she does seem bitter. "Class, I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendage to the school body. Her name is Kourtney, and I guess she has ESP or whatever." she droned on. I braced myself for the name calling and hurtfulness, but to my surprise, everyone seemed interested, especially the kid with the abnormally large head and glasses. He sat up straighter immediately. Mrs. Bitters told me to sit next to the horrible green kid, apparently named Zim. I then tried to tune into Zim's thoughts, and the reason I did that was because he seemed very confused, like he didn't know what ESP was. _That's odd_ I thought.

When I finally got to my seat, I noticed that the large headed boy was glaring at Zim, and Zim was trying not to notice anything. I knew he was trying his hardest because his thoughts were telling him to not look at that boy. "Dib" Mrs. Bitters shot him a warning look. _So that's his name_ I thought. For the rest of the period, Zim and Dib seemed to _stare _at me; Zim was staring like something _still_ was confusing about me. Dib stared like he was interested about my ESP. _What's wrong with me?_ I thought nervously. Was my brunette hair too brunette for them? What about its length? Everyone thought it was perfect at shoulders. Was it my clothes? I was only wearing a purple shirt, and I had my favorite pair of skinny jeans on. Did they think the skinny jeans looked weird? What about the shoes I had, they were black and white with the Hound's Tooth design on them. But what about my face? The only facial feature I was proud of was my blueish green eyes. Everyone thought those were interesting. I felt pretty nervous, and by lunch, I was glad to get out to the classroom. Unfortunately, Zim sat right next to me at lunch.

"So, earth worm, what is this ESP condition you have, TELL ME NOW. he said. "You've GOT to be kidding, right? I said thinking he was pretending to be stupid. "No, tell Zim of this ESP thing." I told him ESP was where I had the ability to read his thoughts and emotions. I also told him something else that came with it. I also seemed to have _visions _of the past and future. But I HATED when I had the visions, because I always had really bad pains in my head, everything always flashed black and white, and that's just before I fainted. At the time I fainted, the vision would start. My parents didn't like it whenever I had a vision, even though I once told my dad how his company would make a lot of money, he wanted to make sure I was alright. I was still eating my lunch, when the pain started, and I screamed, and everyone was rushing toward me. It was starting to flash black and white, and the last thing I remembered was Zim picking me up and rushing somewhere…

* * *

**Aurora Borealis 97: If you haven't already figured this out, I beta-read the last fanfic. I am not doing so with this one. Will post for reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: FrozenWaffle and I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First Vision, and the Love that came with it**

I was in a field, and tall grass surrounding me was almost blocking my view from the sky. I heard distant screams, so ran to inspect them. I got out of tall grass into the city, and what I saw was horrific. The city was in shambles, and a lot of buildings were on fire. Everyone was running away from something, and I finally realized that something was a GIANT robot that someone was controlling. The someone who was controlling the robot finally jumped out, and laughed evilly. Hey, wait a minute, the laughing sounded like someone I knew. He finally jumped out, and I instantly recognized him as Zim, the green kid from school. But wait, this was not the Zim I knew. He had red eyes, and they were alien like. He also had antenna in his head. Maybe Dib was right. For once, Dib's paranormal rants made sense. Zim WAS an alien. Ha was still laughing evilly, until Dib came down and shot him in the back. Zim fell forward, green blood oozing out of him. Every remaining person who was alive cried cheers of thanks toward Dib, all except me. Wait, why was I sad about Zim? But everything was getting blurry…

I woke up in a strange place. I was staring straight at the ceiling, and when I sat up, I stared outside the window, I saw the back of a bunch of _gnomes ._I looked inside the home I was in, and I saw these UFO designs on the wall. I turned behind me, and saw a picture of a green monkey. I tried to get up, but I felt dizzy, so I just stared up at the ceiling. All the sudden, a little, hyper robot ran into room, he had big, round, blue eyes. "OHHHHHH YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE! I MADE THE WAFFLES!" said the small, idiotic robot. I couldn't help but silently laugh. He was so stupid, it was funny. That was also about the time Zim stepped into the room.

"Are you feeling better earth creature?" he said when he saw me. "Yeah, I guess so." I replied shyly. Suddenly, I had the urge to tell him everything I saw. I guess he could tell by the expression on my face, because he walked over and let me sit up slowly so he could sit with me. "I… I know what you are Zim, you aren't human, like they say you are." He seemed kind of surprised, but he kept it to himself. "You… you're an alien." I said. He nodded, and I knew what I said was true. "Now, tell me what you saw in your vision earth larvae." he said calmly. I told him everything. He widened his eyes at the mention of him dying. "So, it's better if I leave the Dib-stink alone, right?" he said expectantly. "Yes." I replied. Then, I started crying and he put his arm around me to comfort me. I suddenly felt better, but why? Then I said, "Zim, when everyone was cheering for Dib, I wasn't. I was sad, what's wrong with me?" I sobbed even harder. He patted me on the shoulder, and for some reason, I found it was a good time to tune into his thoughts. I concentrated as hard as I could, and soon I found out he was thinking this: _Why do I feel bad for this filthy hyoman? I'm supposed to be destroying her! Irkens don't feel love! Besides, what is love? _Before I could stop myself, I said, "Love is an emotion where people feel safe and comfortable around each other." I covered my mouth, but he seemed to know what I was talking about. I had a million questions on my mind, and I asked him why his kind doesn't feel love. He said that they used to, but it was going to turn into an overpopulation problem, so they just started combing cells, and smeets were created. I thought it was horrible, and it was even more horrible that if you did feel another emotion, you were a Defective. I decided that I wanted to get Zim out of the disguise, because he was itching at it, so I removed his wig and eye lenses. The real him was so much better than his other disguise. I felt his antenna, and he seemed to like it being rubbed. "No wait! I AM NOT A DEFECTIVE!" he said loudly backing away. "It's okay" I told him. That's when another vision struck.

* * *

**Aurora Borealis 97: Hey, don't blame me! Blame the author! Which is FrozenWaffle! Who apparently likes cliffies!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: FrozenWaffle and I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

This time, I was recounting Zim's past. I could tell, because there was a lot of him. The memories came in flash backs, and they came at fast paces. The first one was of Zim, and he was some sort of huge room. At the end of the room was to very tall Irkens, and it looked like they were talking to Zim. They had a giant billboard-looking thing, with all the planets on it, and the red tall one pointed to a little sticky note at the end of the billboard. I realized that that was OUR planet, because how else would Zim have gotten here? But at the same time, something was wrong about the tall Irken's expressions on their face, they acted as if the mission was a fake. Wait, what if it was a fake? Before I had time to react however, the scene had changed. The next scene showed Zim working at that gross Mac Meaties place downtown, why was he working there? On his neck there was a nasty, pimply infection. What the heck was that? The scene shifted over to show Dib, in a car with some guy in a black coat and shades. He wasn't being kidnapped, because his facial expression didn't show it. Dib read the files the guy had, and one in particular caught his eye. It was the galactic equinox, and the guy he was with told him it was garbage. I didn't have time to wonder what it meant, because the scene changed again. This one had Zim and some other alien female, and her robot that looked EXACTLY like Zim's little stupid robot, only it was WAY smarter. The female Irken was talking to what looked like a burned and bruised Zim, and she laughed a weird high-pitched laugh. Then she went on to tell Zim why she was here on earth. It sounded like she was stuck on a bad planet after Zim wiped out the electricity on the other half of the planet. _Maybe Zim really IS a threat to our planet_. I thought. But everything was getting blurry again…

When I woke up, something very loud was taking place in the home of Zim. It sounded like people were…_fighting. _I sat up immediately, and saw Dib and Zim battling, Zim on some mechanical legs, and Dib trying to shoot him down. Zim's idiotic robot sat down next to me, turned on the T.V. while looking at Dib, and shouted out, "Why his head so big, whhhhyyyy is is his head so big?" "My head's not big!" said Dib, stating his trademark phrase. Finally I had enough.

"STOP BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Zim and Dib were so surprised by how loud my voice was, they fell back in shock. "What is wrong with you two?" I stormed furiously over to Dib. "You always talk about how Zim is going to take over the planet, but as far as I'm concerned, he hasn't even made any threatening moves on anyone!" I stomped over to Zim, still having a lot of rage in me. "Why did you even come to earth anyway? Didn't you realize that your people don't even care about you? You've been stopped everyday by Dib, and you still think your mission is real? The tall Irkens gave you a FAKE mission for crying out loud!" I covered my mouth after I said this. _Oh, I let the secret out!_ I thought, _and now I'm in a panic!_ "Wait Zim! I didn't…" I tried to say, but he looked hurt, and ran in the other room. Dib left immediately, leaving me to go chase after Zim myself.

I ran into what looked like the kitchen, and I saw a toilet. _Since when is there a toilet in someone's kitchen?_ I wondered. Then, out of nowhere, Zim's stupid, insane robot pushed me into the toilet, but instead of going underwater, I went into an elevator, and it dropped me down to where Zim's base was, and when I found him, he was on the ground, curled up into a ball, arms over his eyes. I ran over and sat down next to him. "Zim," I said pleadingly "I didn't mean what I…" I tried to say. He cut me off. "I… just got done with talking to the Tallest, and they confessed to me my mission, you were right, Kourtney." He said miserably. I gasped. He had never called anyone by their real name, besides Dib, but he only did when that when he was mad at him. "Zim," I said in a soft voice, "I have a confession too." He sat up, and took his hands off his face. I then kissed him for at least three seconds. Then, I said "I love you…" and for the first time ever, he smiled, and not his regular evil smile. A real one.

* * *

**Aurora Borealis 97: Hey, don't blame me! Blame the author! Which is FrozenWaffle! Who apparently likes cliffies!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: FrozenWaffle and I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

**Chapter 4: We Listen to Music, and I Am Okay**

We went back up to his home (the first floor anyway), and sat down on his couch. It was then that I realized that my parents were probably worried sick. "I have to use your phone!" I called to him as I ran ahead. I quickly dialed the number, and thank God, my mom picked up. "Mom mom, it's me!" I nearly shouted into the phone. My mom was crying on the other end. " Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" she shouted back. "What happened to you?" she asked worriedly. I quickly explained the visions I had, and how Zim had saved me. "But, uh, Zim still needs help with his math, so could I stay here for a little bit longer and help him?" There was a short pause. "Of course, as long as you return home by five." she said. I said thanks and hung up. He looked confused, and said "But I already programmed the computer to finish my homework for me." I only laughed. "Zim, I told my parents an excuse so I could stay here." I explained. Then I added sadly, "I really don't feel like going home to them, because they'll embarrass me like they usually do when I have visions." He put his arm around me, and I tried to put my hands in my pocket to conceal the embarrassed feeling, when suddenly I felt my iPod touch. I gasped, and took it out, amazed that it was not crushed by the recent events that had happened to me. I had even had remembered the head phones, which I usually leave in my backpack. He looked a little surprised, which did not surprise me, since Irkens probably don't have iPods. "It's called an iPod. You listen to music on it, and… a whole bunch of other stuff." I said. I really did not feel like explaining what else do to on it, because it was going to be boring. I handed him an ear bud, and then remembering he didn't have any ears, I started to take it back. But he did some kind of tuning-thingy with his antenna, so he heard it _without_ the ear buds.

After all the songs were played through, he said had a couple questions. He asked "So, this _Kesha_ person, what does she mean by 'if I keep it up like a love-sick cra-'" I clapped a hand on his mouth. In response to his question I said, "What she means by THAT is she misses him so much, that… that… uhhh let's just say she takes bad things that you should NEVER take called drugs. Then he asked, "What are drugs?" I tried to explain as best as I could, "Well, they are mostly medicine that you take to cure something in your body, the good kind anyway. The BAD drugs, like Kesha is talking about, are the ones that make you feel all kinds of emotions, and they also poison your body, so never ever do drugs. "Why do humans do them anyway?" I was afraid he was going to ask that. "Because if they are depressed, drugs are a way to help them feel better, but even though they are bad, the people can't help it, they are _addicted_ to it." I was glad he moved on from Kesha and drugs, but he still had more questions (not a lot more thank God). He asked me "Some of these human singers like Lady Gaga and Fergie do not have real human names, but other filthy humans like them, why is that?" that was easy to answer. "Because that's their _nickname_" I said. He said right back "nicknames?" "Yes, sometimes my parents call me 'Kourt' so they can add a little spice to my name. You give humans nicknames ALL the time, like "Dib-thing", and "stupid silent glue boy." He nodded, and asked his final question "Do ALL filthy horrible humans like what you have on your iPod?" The answer was simple. "Not everyone likes what I have. Some of my friends in New York disagreed with my song choice, and some of them agreed to pretty much everything." He nodded, and I kissed him one more time before saying, "I have to go now, I'll see you at skool." Before I could make it out of the door however, Zim's stupid robot knocked me down and gave me a hug. "GIR, get off of her!" Zim yelled at him. "Yes my master! WEEEEEEE OOOOOOHH, I WANT MY TAQUITOS!" he shouted as he got off. I laughed at GIR, returned his hug, and walked out the door.

* * *

**Bye. R&R! Sorry this took so long, but I didn't intend to update until someone reviewed, but the only one who did was FrozenWaffle, who definitely does NOT count.**


End file.
